087-B
087-B is an American M.U.G.E.N creator, known for his Legacy Age of HeroesLEGACY AGE OF HEROES -- OFFICIAL THREAD! conversion project, as well as his numerous Marvel VS Capcom style edits of other characters, containing a custom form of Super Jump. He began on MUGEN ARCHIVE but has since left, and now uses The Mugen Fighters Guild instead. 087-B initially began by releasing lower-quality edits of characters to MvC style. However, his edits continued to increase in quality as he taught himself more and more about how to code. As of September 2019, he has started the Legacy Age of Heroes project, where he aims to convert several characters to a Marvel vs Capcom 2-esque playstyle. Creations 'Characters' *Alex (unfinished beta) *Devilotte (unfinished beta) *Invisible Woman *Nightcrawler 'Edits' 'Characters' *Akuma *Amaterasu *Batsu *B. B. Hood *Cable *Captain America *Captain America *Captain Commando *Carnage *Charlie Nash *Cloud Strife *Cody *Felicia *Gambit *Gill *Gouken *Guile *Guile *Hakan *Hawkeye *Hayato *Hinata *Iceman *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Iron Man *Juggernaut *Ken Masters *Kyosuke *Menat *Morrigan Aensland *Nathan Spencer *Necalli *Nova *Omega Red *Phoenix *Phoenix *Phoenix *Phoenix Wright *Poison *Psylocke *Rogue *Rogue *Ryu *Ryu *Ryu *Scarlet Witch *Silver Samurai *Sonson *Spider-Man *Storm *Squall Leonhart *Taskmaster *Tiffany Lords *Tiffany Lords *Tron Bonne *Venom *War Machine *Wolverine *Yurika W.I.P. 'Characters' *Ada Wong *Adon *Akainu *Akuma *Albert Wesker *Alex *Amaterasu *Android 18 EB *Angel *Anita *Ant Man *Apocalypse *Aquaman *Arthur *Athena Asamiya *Baby Commando *Balrog *Bardock EB *Barry *Bartolomeo *Bass *Batman *Batsu *Beast *Beerus EB *Benimaru Nikaido *Birdie *Birdy *Bishamon *Black Manta *Black Panther *Black Widow *Blade *Blanka *Boa Hancock *Boneclaw Wolverine *Brad *Broly EB *Brook *Bullseye *Buu Z2 *Cammy *Captain America *Captain Commando *Captain Marvel *Captain Venom *Carlos *Carnage *Cavendish *Cell EB *Charlie Nash *Chris Redfield *Chun-Li *Claire Redfield *Cody *Crocodile *Cyber Blue *Cyclops *Daredevil *Dee *Dee Jay *Demitri Maximoff *Doctor Doom *Doctor Strange *Donovan Baine *Donquixote Doflamingo *Dormammu *Dudley *E. Honda *Earthquake *Edward Falcon *Electro *Elena *Emma Frost *Eustass Kid *Fei-Long *Felicia *Fiona Belli *Firebrand *Franky *Frieza Z2 *Fujitora *Gambit *Geese Howard *Gen *Gild Tesoro *Gill *Ginyu EB *Gohan Z2 *Goku *Goku EB *Goku Z2 *Goro Daimon *Gotenks Z2 *Gouken *Green Arrow *Guy *Hal Jordan *Haohmaru *Hawkeye *Hibiki Takane *Hinata *Hsien-Ko *Hugo *Huitzil *Human Torch *Ibuki *Iceman *Iori Yagami *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Jedah Dohma *Jill Valentine *Jinbei *Jubilee *Karin Kanzuki *Ken Masters *Kenji *Kid Buu EB *Krauser *Krillin EB *Kyo Kusanagi *Kyosuke *Leo *Leon Kennedy *Lex Luthor *Lord Raptor *Lou *Lucia *Luke Cage *M. Bison *M.O.D.O.K *Magneto *Mai-Ling *Majin Buu EB *Makoto *Marshall D. Teach *Mega Man *Mega Man Volnutt *Mega Man X *Michelle Heart *Mike Haggar *Monkey D. Luffy *Moon Knight *Mr. Satan *Mr. Satan Z2 *Mr. X *Nakoruru *Nami *Namor *Nappa EB *Nathan Spencer *Natsu *Necro *Nemesis *Nico Robin *Nightwing *Nova *Oni *Oro *Phoenix *Phoenix Wright *Piccolo Z2 *Plastic Man *Poison *Portgas D. Ace *Professor X *Psylocke *Pure & Fur *Pyron *Q *Q-Bee *Quicksilver *R. Mika *Raditz EB *Rebecca *Remy *Rhino *Rikuo *Rob Lucci *Robin *Rock Howard *Rogue *Rolento *Roll *Roronoa Zoro *Rose *Rugal Bernstein *Ryu *Sabo *Sabretooth *Sagat *Sakura Kasugano *Sandman *Sanji *Sasquatch *Scarlet Witch *Sean Matsuda *Seth *Shadow Agent *Silver Surfer *Sodom *Spider-Man *Spider-Woman *Stan Lee *Storm *Strider Hien *Strider Hiryu *Super Saiyan Goku EB *Super Saiyan Vegeta EB *Supergirl *Superman *Symbiote Spider-Man *Symbiote Thanos *T. Hawk *Taskmaster *Terry Bogard *Tessa *Thanos *The Flash *The Joker *The Thing *Tien Z2 *Tiffany Lords *Ton Pooh *Tony Tony Chopper *Trafalgar D. Water Law *Twelve *Ultron *Unknown Soldier *Urien *Usopp *Varnage *Vega *Vegeta EB *Vegeta Z2 *Venom *Viewtiful Joe *Vision *Wasp *Wolvenom *Wonder Woman *Wonderman *X-23 *Yang *Yun *Yurika *Zero References See also *Characters made by 087-B Category:Creators Category:The Mugen Fighters Guild Users